


Don't Say

by perpetuallydreaming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallydreaming/pseuds/perpetuallydreaming
Summary: Summary:  Prompt: “It takes a very special kind of idiot to pull of what you just did” Steve and the reader get into a fight because somebody almost gets themselves killed.Angst, fluffy smut.





	Don't Say

“Sam, on your left.” You yelled as you landed a roundhouse kick to your own opponent. 

“Y/N, pull back.” Steve yelled, noticing two more Chitauri heading your way. You spot them and instead of pulling out and heading towards one of your team members where you could at least work back to back, you decide on a different course of action. You see a large piece of shrapnel between you and the two approaching aliens, and decide to bolt for it to use it as a weapon.

“Y/N!” Steve yells for you, seeing what you were planning to attempt, but you blocked him out and focused. You grip the piece of shrapnel before ducking to avoid the attempted blow from the four fingered freak in front of you. In one swift motion you take the piece of shrapnel like a bat and swing as hard as you can at the underside of its jaw, causing its neck to bend back and make a sickening crack. Without missing a beat you swing at the other Chitauris neck with the sharp side of the piece of shrapnel lodging it halfway through its neck. You feel the ghost of a touch on the back of your neck that sends shivers down your spine. You spin around so quickly it nearly makes your head spin, but there’s nothing there until you look down and see the Chitauri you had previously been fighting with, with an arrow dead center in its forehead. You look up to where Clint is perched and give a nod of your head in thanks. 

“Is that all of ‘em?” Sam huffs into the com a little out of breath.

“I’m all clear.” Nat stated.

“I don’t see anything from here.” Clint confirmed.

“We’re clear.” Steve says.

“The threat seems to be eliminated.” Thor booms. 

“I don’t see anything.” Tony remarks. 

“Alright, looks like we’re all cleared team, let’s head home.” Steve speaks into the com.

You all head to the tower to either get patched up, or to shower off the guts and grime. You head towards Steve to walk with him. When you catch up to him you reach for his hand, but he pulls away and walks ahead. What the hell? You pause in your steps. You’re pretty sure a blow from one of the Chitauri would have hurt less. You shake yourself out of your stupor and continue heading towards the tower. When you get there, you head towards your suite that you haven’t really occupied since getting with Steve a few months ago. As you shower you wonder what could have made Steve react the way he did. It was uncharacteristic of him. You figured it was probably because you didn’t listen to him when he told you to pull back, but everything turned out fine. You knew what you did was dangerous, but you also knew that it wasn’t an impossible task to accomplish. Sure, Clint saved your ass from the last Chitauri, but you weren’t helpless. The worry mixed with anger and irritation as you finished your shower. Instead of collapsing into your bed after you get dressed you pace your bedroom as the irritation builds before it finally bubbles over and you march into Steve’s room. 

“Did I do something to piss you off?” you fumed. Steve’s hair was still damp and he was sitting on his bed, back against the headboard with his sketchbook in his lap. 

“Language.” Steve says dismissively as he continues sketching. 

“Don’t. Don’t do that. I clearly pissed you off, I at least have a right to know what I did.”

“Ya know, it takes a very special kind of idiot to pull off what you did.” He challenged. Your jaw drops for a second before a feeling of indignation wells up within you.

“Well, you would certainly know, wouldn’t you?” You snarked back, crossing your arms in front of your chest. At this point Steve tosses the sketchbook to the end of the bed. 

“God Y/N, you could have gotten yourself killed! If Clint hadn’t shot the last one with his last arrow then we might not be able to even have this conversation right now.” Steve said exasperated. 

“Steve we can’t live in ‘what ifs.’ I’m fine. I knew the risks I was taking, and I knew I had it handled. I’m sorry you don’t believe in me, but I do. I know what I’m capable of.” As soon as the words left your mouth, you knew you had gone a bit too far, and it is only confirmed with Steve’s angry chuckle. 

“Wow, you really think I don’t believe in you? Don’t you get it? You almost got killed by that Chitauri today. I almost had to watch you die! I can’t do that! Damnit Y/N, I love you and I can’t lose you!” Steve bellows as he falls to his knees. Everything hitting him all at once. Anger, frustration, and pure fear. He’s fighting the tears burning his eyes. You drop to your knees in front of him and latch a finger under his chin so you could look into his eyes. His admission had been like an ice cold bucket of water dumped right over your head. Your anger immediately washed away and replaced with guilt. 

“Please look at me.” You whisper. Steve opens his eyes and you can see the tears threatening to spill. Any words you were about to say scatter from your mind, and instead you let your actions speak for you. You slowly lean in, looking from his eyes to his lips and back again, silently asking him permission. He tilts his head slightly in response and you lean in the rest of the way. The kiss is slow and sweet. Soft and loving. One hand rests on his shoulder while the other cradles the back of his neck. Steve caresses the side of your face with one hand and the other finds a place on your hip as he guides you to your back. He pulls back just enough to break the kiss, but rests his forehead against yours. He takes a second to gaze into your eyes, and you swallow the lump in your throat. 

“I’m sorry Steve. God, I’m so sorry.” You whimpered. 

“Shh. I know, it’s okay. I forgive you baby.” He whispered against your lips. He begins kissing you again. His hands guiding your legs around his waist before he sits back up with you clinging to him. He gets up and brings the two of you to the bed. Kissing you from your lips, to your jaw, to that spot on your neck that makes you gasp. He bites you there before soothing it with his tongue. His hand makes its way from your hip nudging under the edge of your shirt and up your side, stopping at your ribs where his thumb is grazing your skin underneath your bra. This is where he pauses, he looks into your eyes before kissing your lips again, this time a little less heated and more lovingly. He nudges your nose with his to get you to look at him.  
“Please Steve, I want this. I want this with you.” You begged, anticipating his question. 

“You sure, babygirl?” Steve double checks, this wasn’t exactly how he imagined his first time with you.

“More sure than I’ve ever been.” You assure him, your eyes gazing into his with nothing but love, quelling his anxiety. You reach for the end of his shirt giving it a tug. Steve leans back so you can take it off of him. He swears you can hear his heart thudding in his chest at a thousand beats a minute. He kisses you before he begins to lift your shirt. Breaking apart again so he can raise it over your head and toss it across the room. His hand go behind you to fiddle with the clasp of your bra behind your back. Once he has it unclasped his hands move to your shoulders where he ghost them down your arms with your bra straps before finally removing it. He takes a second to just admire you, causing heat to flood your face while you suddenly feel a bit shy from being so exposed in front of him for the first time.

“God, you’re absolutely beautiful. Breathtaking.” He says under his breath before he reunites his lips with yours. His hands ghost up your sides leaving goosebumps in their wake. His hands cup your breasts, massaging them for a second before finding your nipples, rolling them between his thumb and index finger, and eliciting a moan from you. His lips move their way down your neck and you can feel his smirk. You rut your hips against his in retaliation. A smirk gracing your face as he moans. He moves his lips to your ear.

“Do it again.” He whispers. You can’t help but shiver at the feeling of his breath fan across your ear before he sucks the lobe into his mouth. You rut your hips against his again, and the groan that leaves his mouth causes you to practically flood your panties. You whimper his name as your hands find their way to his jeans, fumbling with the button and zipper. He helps you get them off before beginning to remove yours. He kisses your neck again before moving to your collarbone, then further south to one of your erect nipples, sucking it into his mouth. He uses his fingers on the other one. Biting, licking, sucking, twisting and pulling. You can’t help but arch into his ministrations, panting and whimpering. His name leaving your lips in a desperate whimper for more. His free hand finds its way south between your legs, drawing figure eights on the outside of your panties expertly where the bundle of nerves lies. He, oh so slowly, kisses his way down your body before his face is where you need him most. You open your eyes and look into his mirth filled ones. The site of you already so wrecked has him nearly coming in his boxers. He latches his fingers into your underwear and pulls them down your smooth legs, kissing his way back up them before he reaches your heat. 

He begins with a tentative lick right up your center that causes your breath to hitch and your hips to raise. He plants his hands on your hips to keep you still before he wraps his lips around your clit. He gently sucks on it before using his tongue to draw intricate patterns. He removes one hand from your hips and slides two fingers into you. Your becoming a whimpering mess beneath him and you lace your fingers as much as you can in his hair tugging him against you. The feeling of him moaning against your most sensitive bits has you clenching around his fingers, and he knows you’re close. A few more pumps of his fingers with him moaning against you and your coming harder than you probably ever have before. You swear you're seeing stars. He helps you ride out your orgasm before kissing his way back up your body. 

Steve removes his boxers before lining himself up with your entrance. You feel his tip teasing you and it causes you to whimper, the sound causing his member to ache with want. He kisses you before slowly pushing himself in. His arms rest on either side of your head, and he swears it takes everything inside of him to keep from losing it right there because of how perfect you feel wrapped around him. When he bottoms out he gives you a minute to adjust before beginning to slowly pump in and out of you. He’s kissing ever piece of your skin that he can reach, lips jaw, neck, shoulder, everywhere. When you moan directly in his ear his hips stutter and he lets out a curse. 

“Language.” You manage to stutter out somewhat coyly. However, he wipes the smirk off your face when he thrust into your g-spot and your lips make an “o.” He starts to pump harder and faster knowing he can’t drag this out much longer. Your nails rake down his back leaving behind angry red lines before your fingers find purchase on his biceps. It isn’t long before you feel close to your second orgasm. 

“St-steve, I’m close, don’t stop!” You stutter out. He moves one of his hands between the two of you and applies pressure to your clit, his touch electrifying. Soon enough you're a moaning mess beneath him with your orgams washing over you. The feeling of you clenching around him, your walls fluttering, causes him to follow suit and he is coming with you, grunting as his hips stutter in rhythm. You run your hands through his damp hair while you both catch your breaths. 

“I love you too by the way.” You say quietly. 

Steve freezes above and instantly knew when he let those three words slip for the first time. He hadn’t meant to tell you he loved you like that. He wanted it to be more romantic. He wanted it all to be more romantic, but he also knew you liked things to be authentic and a bit of peace settled over him knowing that it was exactly that. He pulls his head back to stare into your eyes before he kisses you like you had the first time that night. Soft, sweet, slow, and filled with love. Maybe it just took two very special kinds of idiots to pull off what you two do.


End file.
